1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molding apparatuses, and more particularly to an injection molding apparatus having a thermostat assembly to adjust a temperature of the injection molding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of covers of electronic products are formed by various kinds of injection molding apparatuses. When a cover is manufactured, required molten material is injected into a molding chamber of the injection molding apparatus, then the injection molding apparatus is cooled, and finally the molded cover is removed from the injection molding apparatus. When the heat of the injection molding apparatus is dissipated slowly via natural convection and thermal radiation, the cover is manufactured slowly. When the heat of the injection molding apparatus is dissipated too quickly, the cover inside the injection molding apparatus contracts too quickly, leading to a plurality of air bubbles being formed in an outer surface of the cover. When this happens, the stability of the cover and the corresponding electronic product may be reduced, and the aesthetic appearance of the cover may be diminished.
It is thus desirable to provide an injection molding apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.